


Throwing Punches

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For jacinthe86, originally <a href="http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/96802.html?thread=2053922#t2053922">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Punches

Ever since it was decided, Kame has been the calmest of them all. None of them flew off the hook this time, not putting their fists through walls or wiping away angry tears when they thought the others weren't looking, like Junno and Koki. No, they've learned since the last time, and their tempers have cooled somewhat - they're adults now after all, not kids fresh from debut.

It's still hard, though. Just once they'd all begun to think things were better, that they were a happy, fully-functioning group of six just like before, it's happening all over again. At least this time they have the closure they weren't allowed last time.

But just because they've learned how to deal with losing one-sixth, just as they'd adapted and filled in the gaps before doesn't mean there aren't frayed nerves and simmering tempers just below the surface. They are still KAT-TUN, after all.

Sometimes, Nakamaru tries a little too hard, or Koki is a touch more emotional than usual. Sometimes Junno goes terribly, terribly quiet and every now and then, Ueda wants nothing more than to curl up in a corner with his earbuds in and forget the rest of the world exists. But Kame, for all intents and purposes, is the same as ever, bubbling with enthusiasm and well-wishes and smiles, and that's what worries Ueda the most. Kame is the worst of them for bottling things up until he explodes from the building pressure inside, and Ueda doesn't think any of them could handle another breakdown.

He doesn't give Kame the option of declining when he invites him to the gym one night to train, teasing that Kame's been slacking off lately now that he's not got a crowd to impress. It stirs the perfectionist in him, Ueda knows, and in the end Kame is there warming up even before Ueda arrives.

It's obvious now in the taut lines of Kame's back and the force behind his fists as he pounds the sandbag relentlessly. In his face too, Ueda realises when he joins his friend and they start to spar. Kame has gotten sloppy, and it's not hard for Ueda to dodge his punches, but every now and then amidst the bobbing and weaving, bouncing on the balls of his feet, Ueda slows imperceptibly, leans a little in the wrong direction and tries not to wince too hard when Kame catches his jaw or his shoulder.

Every time, he sees a little of the tension leave Kame's eyes, and the throb is worth it.

Kame can't keep it up forever though, and soon anger is replacing the tension, his eyes glittering darkly with it, and his punches take on a new ferocity. This time, Ueda hits back, and the shock of it gives Kame a renewed vigour, his next right-hook actually hitting home without any of Ueda's help. He only manages the one before he's struggling to keep up again, arms not used to the strain and real, true emotion spilling across his face for the first time since they were told this time, Jin wouldn't be coming back. 

Kame keeps it up until the last possible second, valiantly throwing his fists out in Ueda's direction even when his arms have turned to jelly and the tears stain his cheeks, and it's only when Ueda catches him up in his arms, gloved hands holding him awkwardly still that Kame gives in and sobs everything out against Ueda's chest.

They don't talk about it, nor do they tell the others about their monthly sessions, but each time Kame holds out a little longer, is a little less angry, has slightly fewer tears, and Ueda knows in time, this time, they really will be better again.


End file.
